A Bank Robbery Gone Terribly Wrong
by M. Amott
Summary: The butt-kicking of a century is coming, trust me. Chapter 7 is up, and the tension is increasing.
1. Title

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

A Bank Robbery Gone Terribly Wrong 

Rated R in the United States of America

Rated MA15+ in Australia

Contains Medium Level Violence, Low Level Coarse Language, and Adult Themes

Theme Song

"Clubbed to Death", by Rob Dougan, from "The Matrix OST"

Written by

Matt Amott

Directed by

Naoko Takeuchi

Disclaimers

"Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon", characters, and associated media are properties of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation in Japan, and DiC and Saban in the United States of America.


	2. The Robbery

Chapter One ****

Bank of Japan, Ginza branch, Tokyo

"Hello, sir, how can I help you?"

It seemed like another customer to a teller at the Ginza district branch of the Japanese Bank. However, this man had other intentions.

"Empty out the register."

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't do that..." The robber then pointed an anti-aircraft gun at the young teller.

"You'd better do what I tell you to. Or you'll get your head blown off!"

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't open up the register..."

At the same time, Usagi and Minako were walking just outside the bank, when they heard a gunshot, and then the sound of glass shattering. A corpse, or so it seemed, had fallen out of the window, right in front of the duo. They stepped back, and they could clearly hear other gunshots as well from inside the bank. And a man, increasingly raising his voice.

"Get on the floor! Now! Or I'll blow the whole lot of you!"

"I knew he was going to say that."

"What do you mean?" Minako then turned towards the bank.

"It's your standard bank hold-up."

"Usa... Minako...." Ami's picture was seen through Usagi's communicator, along with 5 other people's heads down on the ground. She was stuck inside the same bank that Usa and Minako were standing outside of.

"Ami – where are you?"

"Underneath the window where that guy had his head blown off."

"Are you in there?"

"Yeah."

"Ami, stay put."

"Thanks, Usa." Ami's face disappeared from the communicator, and as Usa pressed a button on it, Luna's face appeared.

"Luna – get the others down here."

"Why?" Minako grabbed the communicator from Usagi's hand.

"Because there's a bank robbery in progress – and Ami's stuck in the middle of it."  
"Is she in any real danger?"

"Looking at the damage caused by a previous gunshot, fire one shot at Ami and you can kiss goodbye Sailor Mercury."

"Okay. Thank you, girls." Luna's face disappeared from the communicator.

"Minako, what are we going to do while we wait for the others?" Minako started heading towards the door of the bank. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Ami."

"You can't go in there like that!"

"You're right. I should change. VENUS POWER!" She quickly transformed into Sailor Venus, then headed inside. "Well, come on then, Usa!"

"Oh, okay. ETERNAL MOON POWER!" She too transformed, into Eternal Sailor Moon, but to the dismay of Minako.

"Excuse me, Usagi-baka – but you're going a bit overboard." Usagi just stood inside the doorway. "Well, are you just going to stand there like an angel, or are you going to come in here and fight?"

"Oh, right."

**__**

"Battle Scene Music", from "The Matrix"

"Okay, guys. Empty the tellers and the safe. I want everything empty before....."

"You get your asses kicked." The ringleader just stood there, in shock. "Drop the shotgun."

"Fuck off, bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch? Excuse me, but you're looking at the champion of love and justice. You're looking at two Sailor Senshi – Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus – who would love to kick your asses right here, right now. In the name of the moon, you will be punished. And how dare you take away an innocent life."

"Try me. I don't care who you are, just try me."

"Venus..."

"Crescent..."

"Oooh, a little light show. What's next?"

"Beam....."

"Yeah, try me."

"SMASH!"

"Holy shit!" The ringleader missed Minako's Crescent Beam, however, he accidentally dropped his gun. "Damn!"

"So, who's got the upper advantage?"

"Please, if you're the angel of death, don't hurt me! I'll do anything."

"Right." Usagi pointed towards Ami. "You see that blue-haired young lady over there, let her go."

"You heard her – let her go." Ami got up off of the floor, and headed out of the bank, which was now swarming with Police officers. The other Sailor Senshi were outside.

From inside the bank, Usagi could easily hear someone else screaming. She didn't know who it was, but it was Naru Osaka, her old friend. As she tried to figure out who it was screaming, a man in a suit and tie, which wasn't Mamoru Chiba, grabbed Usagi from behind.

"Drop the gun, angel."

Outside the bank....

"That's it. I can't stand the sight of that meatball head being caught up in this mess." Rei headed towards the door, and transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help that meatball headed angel, who we call a leader. I hope the rest of you follow me in."

Back inside....

"Could someone please shut her up!" Naru was still screaming at the top of her voice, until she was shot in the stomach. The other Senshi crept underneath the desk, making their way to Usagi and Minako. 

"You have two choices – you either get down on the floor, or you'll end up with your head blown off." Enter Rei.

"FLAME SNIPER!"

"What the!?"

"Drop the gun, NOW. I've got this bow and a fiery arrow, and in a situation like this, I'm not afraid to use it."

"Hell no...."

"Don't make me use this...."

"It's just a stupid toy...." Rei then fired a shot in the air.

"All right – I'm dropping the gun." He placed the gun on the floor, and placed his hands in the air. Usagi then grabbed the gun, and held it to him at gunpoint.

"I want you, to walk out that door, with your hands still in the air. Do it, or I'll blow _your_ head off." With that, he walked out the door, with Eternal Sailor Moon still holding his head at gunpoint. The other Senshi were soon to follow, with everyone in the bank running as quickly to phones, trying to get in touch with their loved ones. That is, everyone except Naru, who was lying on the bank floor, in pain due to the gunshot.

"Sailor Moon...."

"THERE'S STILL SOMEONE IN THERE!" She entered the bank, only to find Naru on the floor. "Get an ambulance down here, now!"

"Yes, Ms. Moon. This is unit 58. We need an ambulance down here."

Usagi ran towards her injured friend. "Naru, are you all right?"

"I don't feel so good, Usagi." She then passed out on the floor.

"Don't die on me, Naru. I'll never forget it. I've worked too hard, and I'm not going to give up now."

Outside....

"Who are you?"

"Detective Constable Minako Aino, Tokyo Metropolitan Police." She flashed her badge. "I'm arresting you for armed robbery, and attempted murder. You do not have to say anything if you wish to do so, but whatever you do say may be given in evidence against you in a court of law. Is that understood?"

The ambulance finally arrived. But it seemed too late.

"Ms. Moon, we're going to have to take her to hospital. She's in a critical condition." Usagi, still as Eternal Sailor Moon, broke into tears, at the thought of her best friend dying.

"Okay." She started sobbing. "Let me make a few phone calls first."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Moon, but we need to get her to the hospital now."

"Okay. I'll phone from the hospital."

"Hello, is this Mrs Osaka?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Mrs Osaka, it's me, Usagi. I've got some bad news for you, and it's regarding Naru."

"Oh, goodness gracious! What happened?"

"She's been shot in the stomach. And she's in a critical condition." Mrs Osaka broke into tears. "Would you like to come down to the hospital?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Usagi." Mrs Osaka hung up.

"Right, now to call home."

"Hello, Tsukino residence."

"Dad, it's me, Usagi. I'm down at the hospital. Naru's been shot."

A few days later....

"Ami, is there any news on Naru?"

"Yes, but it's bad. She died during the night." Upon that, Usagi broke into tears, and this time, she had a right. "But her parents are offering you her ashes."

"Why?"

"You did try to save her, Usagi. And I don't blame them for giving you her ashes. You were her best friend." Showing compassion for her friend, Ami gave Usagi a comforting hug.

A few months later...

"What is your decision?"

"On the charge of armed robbery, we find the defendant, Gregory Murchinov, guilty." A roar went up from the crowd. "And on the charge of murder, we find the defendant, Gregory Murchinov, guilty." An even bigger roar went up from Usagi, who testified against Murchinov.

"Gregory Murchinov, you are hereby sentenced to life, on parole. Case dismissed. Bailiff, take Mr Murchinov into custody."

"I swear, those brats who caught me, I'll get each and every single one of you, and I'm starting with Sailor Moon. I'll kill you, if it's the last thing I do!"

And there's chapter one of "A Bank Robbery Gone Terribly Wrong". I hope you like it – it's my first effort at a Sailor Moon fanfic. Any comments, flames, praise, etc. is always welcome in the reviews section.

Yours Sincerely,

The Adelaide Fanfic Writer

October 7, 2001


	3. Escapes, Promises, Questions, and Answer...

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Two men arrived at the correctional facility just outside of Tokyo, with large laundry bags on their shoulders. They were either going to bail out Gregory Murchinov, or they were going to help him escape.

"Boss... it's us. Here – grab these." Murchinov grabbed the disc grinder from one of his henchmen.

"Excellent. Watch out, Tokyo, here I come." With that, he jumped out of the window, into the bag, which had contained soft pillows for a perfect landing. His henchmen dragged the bag just outside the prison, unloaded its human cargo, and made a hasty getaway for the car. Just then, escape sirens sounded throughout the prison.

"Go! Now!" Screeches could be heard and hot tyre rubber could be smelled, as they headed towards the metropolis of Tokyo.

"The guys in Moscow want you to take care of something."

"Tell them it'll have to wait. I have other things on my agenda."

"What other things?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the hideout." The only thing running through his mind was, "_Eternal Sailor Moon, you're as good as dead!"_

The next morning....

"Usagi... WAKE UP!!" It was 7:30 on a beautiful Saturday morning in Tokyo.

"Aww, come on, Luna. It's a Saturday."  
"I picked up the paper, and there's something you should read."

"Can't it wait?"

"Usagi….."

"Oh, okay. What's so important?"

"Read." Luna handed Usagi the Asahi, fresh off the newspaper stand.

"Russian Mafia Boss Escapes From Tokyo Prison – Murchinov At Large. Murchinov!?" It seemed that the person who killed her best friend, had escaped during the night.

"Exactly. The same person who killed Naru."

"And he said that when he got out of jail, he'd come after me. Shit!"

"Usagi, what's going on down there?" An awoken Kenji Tsukino asked.

"Nothing, Dad. Go back to bed."

"Listen, Usa…. could you do me a favour and make some tea?"

"Sure." _"Shit!"_ "Luna, do you think that Mina will be in today?"

"Probably."

Downtown, in Police HQ….

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! I thought we shut down his operation!"

"Aino, stop worrying."

"Chief – you don't understand. If he finds out where Usagi is, he's going to kill her!"

"Aino…"

"Yes, chief?"

"Like I said before…. QUIT WORRYING!"

"Fine." Just then, the annoying sound of the phone could be heard throughout the hallway. "Excuse me for a second, I have to take this phone call. Moshi Moshi?"

On the phone…..

"Mina – it's Usagi. Have you heard about….."

"Yeah, I've heard. You'd better watch the banks, Usagi – they're sure to pull another one off."

"I don't think so. He said that the first thing he'd do when he got out of jail would be to kill every one of the Sailor Senshi."

"Usagi – they need funds to pull off operations like this. I know from experience."

"What experience?"

"The experience I had in London! Remember? As Sailor-V?"

"Oh yeah. Wait… do you think that he has connections?"

"With who?"

"I hear that Mamoru's been working for some Russian guy. Murchinov might be that Russian. I'll ask him."

"That might be a good idea. Thanks for letting me know, Usagi. Bye."

Meanwhile…..

"The boss is back!"

"Gregory, how are you?"

"Okay, please be seated." Everyone of his operatives sat down at the table. "Six months ago, we pulled off a robbery, which was foiled, and I was arrested and charged with the robbery and an attempted murder, which was that little bitch who was shouting. The other girl, the one with the wings, held me at gunpoint, and forced me outside, where I was arrested by her accomplice. Soon afterwards, the one that I shot, passed out on the floor, and died three days later in hospital. The charge was soon upgraded to murder. And I was to rot in jail for the next 70 years, until you helped me escape." A cheer went up from the table.

"Gentlemen, I say that it's time we eliminated those brats."

"Hear here!"

"First, we must find out who the others are. Names, Aliases, Addresses, Next of Kin, right down to what they eat for breakfast. Each one of you is assigned to a Sailor Senshi."

The treacherous Mamoru Chiba handed a list of names to Greg Murchinov. "I've done some preliminary research, and came up with a list of Sailor Senshi. All 5 who were involved in that bungled holdup. And one who wasn't there at the time of the robbery."

Murchinov seemed pleased at the efforts of his latest recruit. "Excellent. When we find out who they are, we will kill them immediately. Right until I'm down to Mamoru Chiba's ex-girlfriend, Eternal Sailor Moon. If you find her, don't kill her. Knock her out, and bring her to me. I'll straighten this out. And then no one will be hearing the name 'Eternal Sailor Moon'! Gentlemen, it is time!" Large cheers and uproars were being sent across the table. _"Now, Moon brat, you will be shown just how powerful Russia can really be. And what a painful death feels like."_

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Rei, it's Usagi."

Rei sighed. "What do you want, meatball head?"

"Murchinov's escaped from jail."

"What, that guy I aimed the sniper at? He's out of jail?"

"Exactly. Now, he said that when he got out…."

"I know – he'd come after the inners. I was at the courthouse that day, meatball head!"

"Hey – don't call me a meatball head!"

"If it weren't for your interference, Naru would have been alive!"

Usagi was offended. "I'm hanging up, Rei. How dare you say a thing like that! I did my best to help!"

"Wait! Don't hang up! Look, if it's that important to you, tell the others to come to the Hikawa temple after sundown. We'll sort it out then."

At the Tsukino apartment….

"Luna – tell the others to meet me at the Hikawa temple. Sundown."

"Usagi, is it just the inner Senshi who are involved in this?"

"Could you please leave Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru out of this. They weren't involved with what happened that day."

"What about Chibi-Usa?"

"Good point. Tell my daughter, err, cousin, to come to the Hikawa temple at the same time as everyone else."

Sundown came, and every single one of the inner Senshi was waiting at the steps of the Hikawa Temple.

"Where is Usagi?"

"I don't know, she said that she'd be here by sundown."

"Typical of that meatball head, always being late." Soon afterwards, Rei noticed an angel like figure walking towards the temple, with a smaller girl by her side. It was Usagi, already transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, with Chibi-Usa, whom she called her cousin. She too was transformed into Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Usagi, Chibi-Usa, you didn't have to transform!"

"Oh, okay."

"No,no,no,no,no – don't detransform. Usagi, was it that important that you had to transform?" asked Ami.

"Well..." Usagi sighed. "As you all know, Gregory Murchinov, that Russian son of a bitch who killed my best friend, has escaped from jail. And I know that he's after me. He vowed to kill me. And each and every single inner Sailor Senshi."

Mina then interrupted Usagi. "Usagi's told me that Mamoru works for some Russian guy, but we don't know who he is. He might be connected with Murchinov."

"Or it might be Murchinov himself. I've seen the guy walking around the Ginza district like he owns the place," added Ami.

"Which one, Ami – Chiba or Murchinov?"

"Murchinov. Definitely. I know exactly what he looks like."

"That man keeps on ordering Russian food from my restaurant. I'm sick of it! I hate Russian food!" Makoto added.

"Well, if Mamoru Chiba's connected, should we check him out?" Rei asked. But then she received her own answer, just looking at her angel-winged friend next to her.

"Wait – so that's why you're transformed!"

"Good idea, Usagi."

"Seems like I don't know this meatball-head well enough. I always thought that she was a klutz." Usagi just showed Rei the three-fingered salute. "Now, shut up, you!" Rei just laughed.

"Are we going to do this, or what?"

"I think it's time we gave Mamoru-baka a little visit."

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!

"JUPITER POWER!"

Within a few seconds, they had transformed.

"Perfect. Now to show to Mamoru-baka that if you're involved with Russian mobsters, you're going to get your ass kicked."

At the Chiba residence….

"Hello, who is this?"

"Let us in. We need to see Mamoru."

"Okay, come in." They marched right up the staircase, where Usagi, as Eternal Sailor Moon, kicked down the door leading to Mamoru's room.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Moon Tiara Power!"

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Minako, search his room. Anything Russian, hand it to me."

"Just what do you thing you're doing?" Usagi pushed Mamoru up against the wall, far from the desk.

"For love and justice, I am the Pretty Suited Soldier, Eternal Sailor Moon."

"Fucking hell, Usagi, I know who you are." Usagi once again pushed Mamoru up against the wall.

"What I want to know is why, in the name of the moon, why would you associate yourself with a Russian gangster?"

"Usagi, I know nothing about any Russians – what are you talking about?"

"Mamoru, I can somehow feel that you're connected with the murder of Naru Osaka."

"What – that bitch?"

"Yes – and even though she's dead, don't even think about calling her a bitch!"

"Usagi, I don't know a thing. Now let go of me before I call the police."

"Wrong answer, baka. And we've got a police warrant. And this shotgun from that armed robbery, six months ago."

"I'm telling you, I know nothing!"

"Usagi, there's nothing." Minako then walked towards Usagi, flashing the search warrant. And then tearing it up in half.

"Damn! Nothing!"

"Could you please let go of me now?"

"Okay, but if I find out that you're connected with Murchinov, you will be punished. And I guarantee it." And to prove it, Usagi bitch-slapped Mamoru in the face, before letting him go. She stormed out the door, with Rei setting it alight, and then Ami dousing the flames.

Back at the Hikawa temple….

"Well, that didn't work." Minako looked a little bit low.

"Don't worry. I think I might be able to get into Murchinov's office, steal the documents, and then get him before he gets me."

"That plan better work, meatball head," Rei snapped at Usagi.

"It will. I guarantee it."

"And if it doesn't?" asked Makoto.

"Then gang warfare and guerilla warfare is sure to become an important part of the Sailor Senshi." A detransformed Usagi Tsukino walked home, after a hard night's work. She was almost certain that Mamoru was involved with Murchinov, and tomorrow would be the day of truth.

Nearly two thousand words. I think that this is the best effort at any type of fanfic. And for those who reviewed, thank you very much. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Please tell me what you think of it.

The Adelaide Fanfic Writer

October 8, 2001


	4. Drugs and Revelations

Chapter Three – Revelations

Chapter Three – Drugs & Revelations

"Good morning, Luna." Luna looked absolutely shocked, as Usagi was up before she was.

"Usagi, what are you doing up?"

"Didn't Artemis tell you? We're going to sneak into Murchinov's hideout, and get rid of any information regarding us."

"No, he didn't tell me about such a thing. What about Minako? Does she have any say in this?"

"She works for the police. She's got all the search warrants, all the legal stuff saying that we can enter his hideout."

"Usagi – it's seven thirty in the morning."

"I'm going to walk down to the Police HQ, and get everything sorted out."

"Wait – I'm coming with you. I want to know what's going on."

At Police HQ.....

"The Russians should be at church around ten. We'll sneak into his hideout, find anything regarding the Sailor Senshi – including what he plans to do with us, and get out quickly."

"What if they come back before we get out?"

"We have a contingency plan if that happens. If Eternal Sailor Moon is in danger....."

Usagi then interrupted. "Excuse me, but with this thing right here, I won't be in danger – they'll even think that I'm one of them. Disguise Power, turn me into a gangster!" A few seconds later, Usagi looked just like one of Murchinov's henchmen. Her odangoes were replaced with hair that spread down to her waist.

"That's better," Usagi said, with an unmistakable Russian accent.

"Now, you told us not to get the Outer Senshi involved, right?"

"Yes, Minako – that's right."

"I'm sorry, but I had to bring Haruka into this mess. She's the best driver in Tokyo." Enter Haruka Tenou, who didn't recognise Usagi in that Russian disguise.

"Seems like I just brought the Outer Senshi into this."

"Is there a problem, Usagi?"

"You guys weren't there when Naru died, right?"

"I didn't know Naru died. I'm sorry to hear that, Usagi...."

"Thank you, Haruka. But you shouldn't be involved with what we're about to do."

"Of course I should! I'm one of the best getaway drivers in Tokyo!"

"Well.... okay."

10am came, and Usagi arrived outside the hideout of Gregory Murchinov, the fugitive leader of the Russian Mafia.

"Haruka, stay put. I should only be five minutes."

"Okay, Usagi. Be careful." She started walking into the office. There was no one at the reception desk, so it made her job easier. She closed the door behind her, heading straight for the file cabinet.

"Okay, let's see… S….S…. ah.. Sailor Senshi." She grabbed the documents, closed the file cabinet, and was about to head out the door, until she noticed something on the desk. "What's this about?" It was a message to Mamoru, regarding the latest shipment of dope to arrive in Japan, and to make sure that no one else gets the stuff. _"Dope? He distributes dope for a Russian Mafia? This time, he's sunk to an all time low."_ She took the message, placed it in the folder with the other information, and left the office.

Outside….

"You were quick!"

"It's a neat office. It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. Drop me off at HQ."

"So, what stuff did he have?"

"Anything regarding the Inner Senshi. I also picked this up." She handed the note to Haruka.

Haruka started reading the note. "Mamoru, please make sure that the pot gets into our hands only. We need to sell it for a high price. Come to the docks at 8pm on Monday night. Why would Mamoru Chiba, your ex-boyfriend, want to start dealing dope?"

"He's a desperate man, Haruka, and desperate men in times like these sell drugs like that."

Back at HQ….

"So, meatball head, did your plan work?" asked Rei.

"As planned, plus a little bit on the side."

"What do you mean?" asked Ami.

"I found out that Mamoru Chiba is one of the main sources of dope for Murchinov."

"Dope? Why would Mamoru do such a thing?" Being the Amazon of the group, she'd know a fair bit about what people Mamoru's age would be up to, but still, Makoto was in as much shock as the rest of the Senshi.

"I don't know. But there's one thing for sure, on Monday night, we're intercepting that shipment. Right, Mina?"

"Damn right." Minako then stepped out of the office, wearing her old Sailor-V outfit, which she totally disregarded for over a year. "Murchinov's on INTERPOL's……" She was then interrupted by Usagi, who had a fair amount of questions to ask.

"Wait a minute…. you're still Sailor-V? I thought she died in an explosion in London."

"I was dead, only to the minds of the London Metropolitan Police. INTERPOL knew that I still existed as Sailor-V. As I was saying, he's on INTERPOL's most wanted list. He's been up to drug dealing in Russia, even much so that there's an international warrant for his arrest. And his recent escape isn't doing any good to his reputation. I suggest we get the drugs, before he does any more damage."

"Does the chief know that you're working with INTERPOL?"

"Everyone in the department."

The Russians had returned from church a while ago.

"Mamoru, where are those documents?" asked Murchinov, who was basically ramsacking his office.

"I… I don't know. They must be in here somewhere…" And then he thought of what happened last night. "Actually, I think they've been stolen. By those brats."

"How do you know about this?"

"I was held at gunpoint."

"By who?" Then, the vision of that angel winged heroine crossed his mind. "That bitch!"

"By the way, do you want me to run any errands?"

"There's a shipment I want you to get for me. It contains dope. It'll be in at 8pm tomorrow night."

"Not a problem."

"Usagi, do your parents know about what you've been up to?"

"Well…" That answer made Luna concerned.

"Maybe you should tell them. After all, they don't even know who you really are."

"Okay." She headed downstairs, with Luna following her.

"Hey, Dad, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure thing, Usa."

"Well, the reason that I've been late out at night is because I've become involved in the investigation in regards to the escape of Gregory Murchinov."

"How – you're not Sailor Moon!"

Luna interrupted. "No, she is."

"You're kidding me."

"No. I'll show you. MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, right in front of a disbelieving Kenji Tsukino. And the only thing running through his mind was _"This girl, this angel winged heroine, cannot be my daughter."_

"For Love and Justice, I am the Pretty Suited Soldier, Eternal Sailor Moon. Do you believe me now, Dad?"

"Still.. no." He then passed out on the couch.

"Shingo – go get me a bucket of water. Filled to the brim. I'm going to need it to wake him up."

A few minutes later….

"What was that for? I was having one of the most beautiful……" He stopped talking, upon the sight of Usagi, still as Eternal Sailor Moon. "Am I still dreaming, or is my daughter really a heroine?"

"She's a heroine, all right," answered Luna.

"Dad, could I please continue doing my job?"

"Well….. if it's to keep Russian gangsters off our streets, that's fine with me."

"Thanks, Dad." Usagi detransformed, and headed back into her bedroom. "Good night."

"At least that's off my chest."

"You did the right thing, Usagi. Well, at least that's my opinion. The others might not think that that was such a good idea."

"I just hope that tomorrow goes to plan." She undressed herself, changed into her nightgown, got into bed, and fell asleep.

"Good night, Usagi." Luna curled up beside Usagi, and soon fell asleep herself.

The next morning…..

"Good morning, Luna."

"Usagi, what time is it?" Once again, Luna had seemed to sleep longer than her human companion.

"8:30 am. I've got to head down to Police HQ."

"Oh yeah – I forgot. You and Venus are running that drug bust."

"Yeah. I've also got to look at the other stuff we got yesterday. I'll see you later, Luna."

"Oh, Usagi – good luck."

"Thank you, Luna."

At Police HQ.....

"Artemis, you wouldn't know whether Luna is coming, would you?"

"I'm not sure whether she's coming or not. But there's one thing for sure, Usagi's definitely coming. She would dearly love to see her ex- get in trouble."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Just then, Ami and Makoto walked into her office.

"Mina, that man was at the restaurant. Again."

"Makoto, did you get a picture of him?"

"Yeah. It's on this roll of film." Makoto handed over the unfinished roll of film to Mina.

"Thanks. Greg Murchinov, watch out – your picture is going to be on every single reward poster in Tokyo."

"Mina, can we be of any help?"

"Yeah – I'm going to need some help drawing up these plans. And Ami would be an expert at that."

"Not a problem, Mina." Mina handed the map of the docks to her partnering duo.

"From what the note says, the shipment's coming in at Wharf 9. I've done some research, and this isn't far from the airport."

Ami then looked at the map, and easily drew up a plan. "Right, what we do, is we have a couple of task force trucks outside the wharf, about 200ft away, and make sure that the truck doesn't give away who we are. Usagi, once again, is going to have to act as a Russian, and accept the dope. She loads it onto the back of our truck, and we take it to the station. Meanwhile, we get into the other truck, and head towards Murchinov's hideout. We go around the back, and get him before he finds out that the drugs aren't there."

Meanwhile, Murchinov had Mina's office bugged.

"I know exactly what they'll be up to. Chiba, warn the guys at the docks. If there's a truck, and a young lady in a Russian disguise walks out, get her. She's Eternal Sailor Moon, in disguise as one of our own."

"I would be glad to. _Usagi, that'll teach you to barge in on me."_

At Police HQ, one hour before the drug bust, the Sailor Senshi were preparing themselves.

"If anyone is in danger, we'll have SWAT teams for backup. Now, Usagi, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wear this vest. We'll be able to hear everything that goes on."

"Listen, if I feel that I'm in danger, I'll just transform."

"Well, fair enough." Enter the chief.

"All right – we've also got military backup. These Russians are wanted men, and the military's offered its assistance. Helicopters will be no more than 500ft away. Ground troops will be 1 mile away. If anything happens to either Usagi or the drugs, follow the trucks. Let's move!"

"Excuse us for a second, chief. We have to do something." The chief left Minako's office, just as they were about to transform.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!

"JUPITER POWER!"

"Disguise Power, turn me into a Russian gangster!"

The Sailor Senshi transformed, while Usagi transformed into that all-too familiar Russian disguise. As they headed into the first truck, Usagi pulled Makoto aside to talk to her.

"Makoto, If I don't come back, I'm putting you in charge."

"Thanks, Usagi. Trust me, if you're held hostage, we'll get you back."

"Okay, let's get in the truck." Makoto headed into the back, while Usagi took the front seat.

__

"I hope this works. Or it's your ass, Mina."

At the docks.....

"Okay. Stay put. I'm going to collect the shipment, then be right back." Usagi had a feeling of uncertainty, as she walked out of the car, heading towards the wharf, the ship, and the marijuana.

"I'm here for the shit."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

At Police HQ.....

Minako was throwing something into the bin underneath her desk, when she finally noticed the bug.

"What the...? Oh, no....." She quickly ran into the command office. "Abort, now! They know everything!"

Inside the truck......

"Let's move!" shouted Rei, who had a reason – her friend was just about to become Murchinov's hostage. But when they came to Usagi's aid, it was too late.

At the wharf....

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, but didn't notice the continuous gunshots being aimed at her head. Luckily, every single one of them missed. However, a man was right behind her - with a cloth, soaked in chloroform. He held it to her face, tightly. She gasped for air, but drifted off, slowly, into unconsciousness. The man carried her body into the back of a van, and headed for Murchinov's hideout.

"Mina, we've got a friendly down! I repeat, friendly down! Eternal Sailor Moon has been captured!"

"Dammit!"

And Rei was absolutely livid! Usagi's plan almost worked, if it hadn't been for Mamoru Chiba.

"You son of a bitch!"

Inside the car....

"That'll teach you to even think about barging in on me." Mamoru let out a chuckle, as he drove towards Murchinov's hideout, with an unconscious Eternal Sailor Moon lying across the back seat, still transformed.

And there's chapter three. Some of it isn't too bad, whilst some of it is excellent. I tried to add a bit more of Mako-chan in this chapter, and she's going to play an integral part in the next chapters. I'm not finished with this yet, I can tell you now! It's just only getting started.

The Adelaide Fanfic Writer

October 10, 2001


	5. Busting out a Sailor Senshi

Chapter Four - Busting out a Sailor Senshi 

The truck containing the Sailor Senshi parked at the back of the Police HQ, where an annoyed Minako Aino was standing, waiting for even more bad news on Usagi, who had just been captured as Eternal Sailor Moon. 

"Minako, how the hell did he find out?" 

"With this thing, Rei." Minako handed over the bug to a still livid Rei Hino. 

"Aren't we going to do something about this?" 

"Listen, it's 10pm. I think we all should go home, and get a good night's sleep. We'll figure out a way to bust Usagi out of there in the morning." 

Meanwhile… 

Usagi awoke to find herself in a cold, dark room. She couldn't see in front of her, and as a result, she thought that she actually was dead. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the brat who put me in jail." The lights flicked on, hurting Usagi's eyes. She found her torso and her legs bound to a chair. "I want this bullshit to end right now. Call off the search." 

"How about I just give you this." Usagi gave Murchinov the three-fingered salute. "For Love and Justice, I am the Pretty Suited Soldier, Eternal Sailor Moon. When the others find out where your hideout is, you will certainly be punished. And then arrested for…." Before she could finish, she had a gun held to her head, by none other than Mamoru Chiba. 

"You treacherous son of a bitch!" 

"I knew you'd find out about me. And that was the reason why you were down at the docks. You were trying to pull off a trap, to get Murchinov and put him back in jail. It still has to do with that armed robbery, 6 months ago, when Naru Osaka died from a gunshot wound to the stomach." 

"That man broke out of prison and came after the Sailor Senshi! I had to do something, Mamo-chan! I couldn't let my friends die the same way Naru did…." Upon mentioning that name, Usagi broke into tears. "Let me go, you son of a bitch! Let me go! I don't deserve this!" 

Murchinov then interrupted the young Sailor Senshi. "You are going to stay there, until we find the other Sailor Senshi. And when we do, you will witness each of your closest friends die the same way that your best friend did. Just before you die the same way. Mamoru, come - let's leave her alone." Greg Murchinov and Mamoru Chiba turned the light off and shut the door behind them, leaving Usagi Tsukino in the chair, still transformed as Eternal Sailor Moon. 

"It's hopeless." She then cried herself to sleep, still in the chair, and still bound to it by rope. 

It was 6:30 in the morning, and the Sailor Senshi were at the Police HQ, working on a plan that would see Usagi escape from Murchinov's hideout. 

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, you know why you're here." 

"Yeah, to bust out Usa from that son of a bitch's hideout." You could easily see that Rei still couldn't believe that Usagi, that meatball-head of a friend, had been drugged unconscious and kidnapped, under the order of Gregory Murchinov. 

"Listen, could I just say something?" 

"Sure, Mako, just go ahead." 

"Listen, before we got on the truck, Usagi told me that if anything happened to her, I'd be in charge." 

"Usa said that, Mako-chan?" Makoto nodded her head. 

"Now, from what I remember, nearly every Tuesday night, a group of Russians come to eat at the restaurant. I know Murchinov's face damned well..." 

Ami then interrupted Makoto, who was just about to give the young group a plan. "By the way, Mina, did you happen to look at that stuff that Usagi came across on Sunday?" 

"No, I haven't, but I think we should. It might tell us what he plans to do with Usagi." They opened up the folder containing the plans for what Murchinov actually intended to do with the Sailor Senshi. 

"Oh.... shit...." 

"Mina, what's the matter?" 

"He plans to kill all of us. The same way he killed Naru - with a shot to the stomach." Mina then started sobbing. 

"I am not going to let that meatball head die due to a gunshot wound to the stomach!" 

"Damn right, Rei!" 

"We're going to barge in on Murchinov, the same way he barged in on the bank, six months ago, when he murdered Naru Osaka, and we are going to bring home Usagi Tsukino!" Makoto Kino was at the top of her voice, agreeing with what Rei said. 

"Wait... maybe that's what he expects us to do. I have another plan." Ami laid down a map of the area surrounding the hideout. "Now, Makoto's restaurant isn't far from the hideout - about a couple of blocks away. We could drug the food, so that they would fall asleep, and know nothing about what's happened. While they're asleep, we sneak into the hideout, and aid Usagi's escape. If anything goes wrong, we transform, and fight. Rei, if this happens, set some cans alight. From what Usagi told me, they're full of petrol." 

"And perfect for a bomb." Rei smiled at the thought of seeing Russian SOB's set alight by a petrol bomb. The same SOB's that killed Naru, and the same ones who had Usagi hostage. 

"Also, if we find Usagi alive, we torch the place. All of us. Rei, that also means that you're going to have to come up with some fireballs. If we torch the place, we basically leave them with no place to go...." 

"Shhh..." Mina interrupted Ami. She could hear the Chief talking to someone, named Greg. 

"All right. I'll take care of them, if you take care of that other girl. Okay, Mr. Murchinov. Thank you. Bye." This proved to Mina that it was the Chief who planted the bug, and also that the whole division was corrupt, as it had a leak to Murchinov. 

"VENUS POWER!" Mina transformed into Sailor Venus. "Gomen, I have to take care of someone. CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" A crescent beam flew towards the Chief's office, obliterating the window. 

"What the hell is this...." Just then, Mina barged into the office, and held the Chief to the wall. 

"Ami, Rei - we've found a leak! Take him to the Superintendent's office, and tell him what the Chief has been up to." 

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!""MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" 

Both of them transformed, and dragged the Chief into the Superintendent's office. 

"Well, at least that's been taken care of. Makoto, we've still got the problem of what we're going to do about Usagi. She hasn't got much time. If they find us, they'll kill us. If they don't find us, they'll probably kill Usagi." 

"I think that we should go with Ami's plan. Most of her plans have worked against Youma...." 

"Makoto, this isn't a problem with Dark Kingdom Youma. We've got a problem with a Russian Mafia, still hung over with what happened six months ago, trying to kill off all that we've worked so hard for! We have a problem with a race of people who have been at it at the Allies since the days of the Cold War. We've got a problem with Gregory Murchinov, who has been on INTERPOL's most wanted list for five years, and is now threatening the life of a friend, who has worked just as hard as we have to bring down this son of a bitch. We've got a problem, Makoto, and the only way of sorting this out is playing their game. Ami's plan is the only way we can get rid of Murchinov, so that what happened six months ago will not happen again. I won't let it happen. I will not let Usagi Tsukino die because of a gunshot wound to the stomach!" 

"Are you that tense?" Makoto asked. "I'm worried about Usagi as well, but I'm not going over the top, like you are!" 

"Makoto, before Usagi became Sailor Moon, she considered me a hero. Before I became connected with Usagi, she considered me a hero. And now that person who considered me a hero is in trouble. This is too personal, Makoto. Too personal for you to even contemplate." 

"Whoa. That is personal." Just then, Ami and Rei returned from the Superintendent's office. 

"The big guy wants to talk with you. I told him that he can talk to you later, because we still haven't agreed on how we're going to bust Usagi out of Murchinov's hideout." 

"Good. Ami, your plan was once again, pure genius. It better work, or we might blow away six years of work against the Youma down the drain." Ami then smiled. 

"Thanks, Mina." 

6pm that night….. 

"They should be here any minute." 

"Makoto, if they're not here soon, are we just going to bust into their hideout?" 

"It's up to Mina." Mina then nodded her head. 

"Fine with me." 

"Right." 

7pm came, and they still weren't there. 

"Great. They aren't coming. Mina, should we bust into their hideout?" 

"In the words of Usagi Tsukino, `I think it's time we gave Gregory Murchinov a little visit.'" 

"MERCURY POWER!" 

"MARS POWER!" 

"VENUS POWER!" 

"JUPITER POWER!" 

Half an hour later, they arrived just outside the headquarters of the Russian Legitimate Businessman's Club. 

"Right. Ami, Rei, you know what to do. Get Usagi out of there, any way you can. Mako-chan and I'll hold up the joint." 

"I can't wait to see you guys do this." Ami was laughing at the fact that Minako Aino, who had been known as Sailor-V for years, was going to try and hold up a Russian Mafia hideout. 

"Right. Let's do this." 

"Cross The Tracks", from the Snatch OST 

Minako and Makoto broke open the door, and walked to the receptionist. 

"What do you want." 

Mina replied, "We are the Pretty Suited Soldiers, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter." 

"If this is in the name of love and justice, then why are you doing this?" 

Makoto then held a shotgun to the receptionist's face. "Look, just shut the fuck up and empty out the fucking register, before I blow your fucking head off." 

"Fuck no. And fuck you." 

"Jupiter Thunder Cloud!" 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" 

The receptionist activated the security screens, holding Venus up by her neck. 

"Venus, what are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing!" Makoto then blew a shot in the wall. "This is starting to hurt, Jupiter!" 

"Drop the screen, now!" He dropped the security screen, leaving Sailor Venus to fall to the floor, landing on her back. 

"Empty the till. Before I do blow your head off." 

"This is a place of private business!" 

"That's why I'm going to give you to the count of ten, to empty the register before I blow your fucking head off." 

Meanwhile…. 

"Is this where we're supposed to be going?" Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were sneaking around the back, trying to get into the basement where Usagi, still transformed as Eternal Sailor Moon, was being held captive. 

"I think so." Ami walked a couple of paces more. "Rei - here's the door. Usa, are you in there?" 

"Thank the fates I'm glad to see you. Have you come to bust me out?" 

"Exactly. Hold on. Rei, burn open the door." 

"Burning Mandala!" The door burst into flames. Ami doused the flames, and the duo sneaked inside to rescue their comrade. 

"Ami, untie the ropes. I'll make sure that no one finds out where Usagi's going." She found petrol cans lying all over the basement. She dragged all of them into a line, from door to door. "This should do it. Let's get out of here." 

Outside…… 

"I think we'd better stand back, Usa." 

"Flame Sniper!" Rei launched a fiery arrow, into the room where all the petrol cans were, right in the middle of them, just as a few men walked into the room. They were soon incinerated in the explosion, or they died because of the force of the explosion. Usagi, Ami and Rei walked to the front of the building, where Makoto and Minako were waiting, with a bag full of money. 

"I see your little plan worked," Usagi smirked. 

"So did yours. But I thought Usagi would have detransformed." 

Meanwhile... 

"That's it! Gentlemen, I think we actually need to force the Sailor Senshi into our hands." Murchinov turned towards the table. "I want their families wiped out, and their homes torched." 

"But, what about the black haired...." 

"I don't give a fuck about the Hikawa temple! Kill their families, burn the lot, and get the hell out of there before they knew what hit them." They walked out of the hideout, with flamethrowers in hand. 

"This should work." 

I really need some reviews, people. I'm not going to post another chapter if I don't get at least five reviews. Flames, comments, constructive criticism - please review! I'm begging `ya! 

Matt Amott 

November 4, 2001 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	6. The Hunter Becomes the Hunted - Part One

Chapter 5 – The Hunter Becomes The Hunted (In Sailor Moon's Case)

  


In Crystal Tokyo, some 1,000 years off....

"Would you mind if I went to the twenty first century?"

"No, not at all. Just stay clear of who I was talking about."

"I am not a baby. I'm 14 years old, for goodness' sakes! I'm as old as you were when Luna first gave you that henshin brooch," replied Chibi-Usa. "Come, Diana, we're heading back to Tokyo."

"Coming, your Highness," replied Diana.

"For goodness sakes, Usagi, be careful," wished Serenity, before her daughter left the throne room.

"I'll be okay," she replied, taking the Purity Chalice off her mother's table. "Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!"

  


Meanwhile, back in Tokyo....

  


It was a dark room, and the only thing lighting it was a fireplace. In front of it, was a throne-like chair. From what you could see what was being lit, the room was covered in kanji symbols. As you opened the door, you came straight to that fireplace.

  


Infront of the fireplace, on the throne-like chair, sat Sailor Moon, crying her heart out.

  


_"I am so sick of this,"_ she thought. _"I wish that all of this would end, so I could go back to being a normal teenager."_

"Usagi, are you all right?" asked the black haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Not really, Rei," Usagi replied. "I am so worried. I don't know what's going to happen next. But no matter what happens next, that anti-semite son of a bitch is going to pay. I'll make sure I avenge Naru's death, whatever the cost." She turned back towards the fire. "I need to be left alone for a while."

"Be careful, Usagi." With that, Rei left the room, and a Sailor Soldier still sobbing.

_"Why did this have to happen? Why did Naru die? She had her whole life ahead of her,"_ thought Usagi, as she continuously swirled a glass of wine in her palms. _"I swear to Kami, when we meet again, Murchinov, you will not live to tell the tale. I've had enough of this. I've had enough of this Mafia bullshit."_

"Cursed Russians," she muttered, before falling asleep in the chair.

  


The next morning.......

"Wake up, Mama," said a familiar voice. Upon hearing that, Usagi stirred.

"Ch... Chibi-Usa? What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I've had a word with Puu. She's told me everything that's happened here. From the bank robbery to the kidnapping. Plus she's let me in on a couple of things. Including what's going to happen if we don't call an emergency meeting."

"Yeah. That would be a good idea. Spread the word: Hikawa Jinja, sundown. Usa – bring Hotaru and Setsuna. Leave Haruka and Michiru, because we'll need them later."

"I'll be sure to do that, but right now, I'm going for a walk."

"Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Trust me, Mama," replied Chibi-Usa. "I'm not only trained as a princess; but also a protector. Everybody back home knows not to mess with me."

  


It was a cloudy morning, yet the sun shone through a small part of the clouds over Tokyo bay, which could be seen from Shibakoen Park, in the Minato-ku section of Tokyo. It would be a fair walk to cross it, to get to the Ginza district, which was where Chibi-Usa was heading. She decided to get some supplies to prepare the rest of the inners for what would happen later tonight.

  


As she walked past the district's banks, she had a eerie feeling about her. She was worried; could she be next? _"No – that's stupid! There's no way in hell that I'm next,"_ she thought.

  


However, as she walked past the same bank in which Naru Osaka was murdered, gunshots, once again, could be heard.

"Nobody move!" said someone, in an easily recognisable Russian accent.

"Not again...." muttered Chibi-Usa, as she headed into the bank, unarmed. "Diana, go back to the Hikawa Jinja, and tell Usagi and the rest of them to get to the JCB in Ginza, aka the Osaka memorial. I'm going to see what I can do for the meanwhile." _"Now, what was Sakurada-san's number?"_

  


"Moshi Moshi?"

"Is this the office of Natsuna Sakurada?"

Natsuna immediately recognised that voice. "Chiba-san? Is something wrong?"

"I think I saw Murchinov. Down at the JCB in Ginza. But don't go there yet; wait until V-chan and Mama are down there."

  


It's official – my first cliffhanger! Thanks to Celeste Jacobs, who suggested that I do this. In other words:

"I'M BAAAACK!" (evil laugh)

  


The Adelaide Fanfic Writer

January 16, 2002


	7. The Hunter Becomes the Hunted - Part Two

The Hunter Becomes The Hunted – Part Two

  


Diana ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and she reached the Hikawa Jinja in a quarter of an hour, leaving Chibi-Usa back outside the Ginza JCB, with a Russian Mafia inside robbing the bank clean.

  


"Mama, Small Lady has seen Murchinov. Outside the Osaka memorial."

"What!? Again?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. She was inside a phone box making a phone call when I last left her."

"What's this about, Luna?" interrupted Usagi.

"Murchinov. He's at the Osaka memorial, where Chibi-Usa is making a phone call....."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rei then interrupted. "No offence or anything, Odango, but she was getting to it!" Then she remembered last night. "Oh, I forgot – you're wasted!"

Luna cleared her throat. "Diana, who was she going to call?"

"Some person by the name of Sakurada," Diana replied.

"She's getting a hold of Mina," Ami added. "Remember – she's working for Natsuna Sakurada, who happens to be the Superintendent-General."

"Yeah; and 500 yen says that if we go to the bank, there's going to be SWAT guys covering the place," Makoto noted. "But I think that we'd better go and help Chibi-Usa out."

"Diana, go back to Chibi-Usa and tell her that we're coming," asked Usagi.

  


Meanwhile, back at the phone box......

"Tell me what's going on."

"Murchinov's inside, robbing the place clean. I just hope that Mama comes along soon."

"Don't worry. If I know your mother, she'll be there."

Chibi-Usa chuckled a small bit, but then went back to her worried state, patiently waiting for her mother to come along. "Wait a minute.... I see someone who looks extremely familiar to me in there, and he's working for Murchinov." She noticed a person in a black suit, a tuxedo to be exact, wearing a pair of white glasses. "That cannot be....... Tuxedo Kamen? Why would he do such a thing? Sakurada-san, you have to get a SWAT team down here once Diana comes back with the message."

"Don't worry, Chibi-Usa, we're getting one ready as we speak. Once your cat comes back with the message, give me the word, and we'll have that SWAT team down here as soon as possible."

  


Back at the Hikawa Jinja.....

_"I'm coming, Chibi-Usa,"_ thought Usagi._ "Don't worry about a thing."_

"Usagi, put the plans in your bag," asked Ami. "Once we're down there, and if Mako-chan's right about the SWAT team being there, we'll work out our plan of attack."

"Could someone tell me where the hell Aino-san is?" asked Luna.

"I think that she's still at the office," replied Makoto.

"Right. Get on the phone to Natsuna Sakurada, and tell her to get Mina in that SWAT van. Transformed."

  


On the other side of Shibakoen Park, Diana had just came back to Chibi-Usa, delivering the message.

"Your mother will be on her way shortly, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Diana." She turned back to the phone. "Natsuna, get that SWAT van down here now!"

"You heard her, Wakagi! JCB, Ginza district, about a kilometre from Shibakoen Park." After hearing Natsuna pass the order down to Wakagi, Chibi-Usa soon afterwards hung up.

  


On the other end of the line, at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police office..

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Natsuna, it's Kino Makoto. I want you to have Mina in that SWAT van."

"How the hell did you know that we were going to send a SWAT van there?"

"Look, I have my reasons, Natsuna. Just get Mina to transform into Sailor Venus and tell her to get in that SWAT van."

"Got it, Kino-san." Natsuna hung up the phone, and headed into the hall, delivering the message to Minako.

"Minako, Kino-san just called. She wants you to get your transformed backside on that SWAT van heading down to that JCB in the Ginza district."

"Let me guess – Murchinov's back."

"Yeah, and the person who considers you a mentor, well, her daughter actually, is down there, in a phone box. Her cat's gone back to the Hikawa Jinja, and got the rest of the Senshi. They'll meet you down there."

"Okay. Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

  


It's coming. Trust me, the ass whoopin' is a comin'.

  


Now I realise that when I posted the last chapter, I received a flame. Unfortunately, I wiped it. But that doesn't mean that I don't respect your opinions. I may not like your opinion, but I respect it. So, tell me what you think, whether it be praise or flame – just tell me!

  


Yours Sincerely,

  


The Adelaide Fanfic Writer

January 18, 2002

  



End file.
